


Honest Interest

by abysmal_seraph (absymal_seraph)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/abysmal_seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Tony's first meeting at MIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not Applicable (not_applicable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/gifts).



Jim’s been at M.I.T. for almost three months before he comes face to face with the famous Tony Stark. He finds himself a little starstruck for a second, meeting someone he’s admired for awhile now. Not because of the cameras or the fame. Jim can’t even imagine how much hell all that scrutiny must be. 

But he’s always had a thing for machines, for taking them apart and finding out all their secrets. A hunger for the sort of knowledge you can put your hands on and _feel_. 

Tony’s already got that knowledge in spades.

“Isn’t putting on that uniform every week a hassle?” Tony asks as Jim finishes punching buttons on the snack machine. He dutifully waits as Jim retrieves his candy bar, acting as if he’s got nothing better to do even though Jim’s heard whispers about a robot being built on campus.

Some variation of that question gets shot his way almost everyday. Jim considers being offended, but Tony’s eyes and voice are curious. No disgust or disbelief, just honest interest. Jim decides to be honest in return.

“It can be,” he admits then wonders if it’s rude to eat in front of Tony without offering any. There’s a quirk to Tony’s lips like he knows exactly what Jim is thinking, but he doesn’t say anything as Jim peels back the wrapper. “Sometimes I don’t feel like shining my shoes or ironing the line just right on my pants. Sometimes I want to do things I’m not allowed to do in uniform. I’m not in it for the uniform anyway.”

Tony cocks his head, all bright curiosity and strangely intense focus. Jim doesn’t think he knows he’s doing it. The public persona Tony’s built up knows how to fumble his way through proper social interactions. The way he’s staring now is kind of creepy, like he thinks he could take _Jim_ apart and learn all his secrets. It doesn’t bother Jim as much as it should.

“Why do it then?”

“Flying,” Jim says, unable to keep the edge of longing out of his voice. Tony nods like that makes perfect sense to him.

He walks with Jim to the library, and they talk the whole way about boring things like where to find the best pizza near campus and what music they like. Tony gives him tips on which teachers to avoid and where the best studying spots are located. They don’t talk about engineering or the robot Tony might be building or what it’s like to have your every move under scrutiny, and as much as Jim aches to know about those first two, it’s fine. There’s no pressing need to do anything but talk like normal teenage boys.

When they reach the library, Tony turns to him with something just as blinding as his publicity smile but far more genuine. “You know I’m gonna marry you, right?”

Jim rolls his eyes even as his face grows hot because of course Tony has to be kidding. The smile doesn’t shift though despite the quirk of one of Tony’s eyebrows, so maybe he’s just crazy enough to mean it. 

Watching Tony leave, Jim finds that might be exactly what he’s hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://bamf-happens.tumblr.com/post/81243629746/notfknapplicable-bamf-happens) gifset and the comments that followed are completely responsible for this fic existing.


End file.
